L'Ouragan
by Ermessende
Summary: La face de l'étranger provoque la frénésie. L'une était translucide, l'autre était basanée. Demain serait un autre jour où elles apprendraient à gagner le cœur de Poudlard, à être les meilleures et où elles commenceraient à être de nouvelles personnes, adaptées à ce nouvel environnement anglais.
1. Strange Days

Bonjour !

Je suis la première surprise de voir que une fiction vient de fleurir sur cet ordinateur. Mais je suis inspirée. Donc j'espère que cela va vous plaire.

J'ai trop regardé de séries ces derniers temps et mes personnages sont un mélange de tout les personnages que l'on peut voir dans Vampire Diaries ou Once Upon a Time, c'est effarant. Et des films que j'ai vu dernièrement aussi.

Bref, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura, mais elle ne sera pas bien longue. Pour l'instant, le rating est faible, mais il est fort probable que cela change.

On se retrouve plus bas pour du blabla.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La première avait la peau blanche, si blanche qu'on aurait pu croire qu'un maître avait passé des nuits entières à la façonner dans la porcelaine précieuse. La seconde avait la peau mate, si mate qu'on aurait pu penser qu'un cuisinier amoureux l'avait enrobé minutieusement dans le caramel fondant. La première était blonde, un blond presque doré, tellement pur qu'il aurait pu être tressé avec des rayons du soleil. La seconde était brune, un brun presque brillant, tellement profond qu'on le croirait frotté au charbon. La blonde avait un visage rond aux traits fins. La brune avait un visage pointu aux traits émaciés. La blonde avait des yeux d'un bleu clair, lagons délavés qui tiraient sur le translucide, un regard un peu gênant. La brune avait des yeux d'un noir ardent, iris et pupille qu'on ne pouvait différencier, un regard un peu dérangeant.

Elles avaient la même silhouette. Deux brindilles étincelantes. Elles étaient toutes petites et en même temps, elles surplombaient la foule. Elles regardaient droit devants elles. Si la blonde n'avait sa cape sur elle n'étant habillée que de sa robe de sorcière, la brune avait fermé le col de la sienne jusqu'au dernier bouton et serré les pans contre elle.

« Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, annonça Albus Dumbledore, nous accueillons en même temps que nos Premières Années deux jeunes demoiselles qui rejoindront directement la sixième année. Elles arrivent tout droit de l'école de Bratislave et nous sommes ravis de les avoir avec nous. »

A la mention de l'école, la première avait baissé les yeux, penaude, tandis que la seconde les avait relevé, fière.

L'école de Bratislave, réputée pour former les meilleurs sorciers et n'acceptant que l'élite du monde magique, avait brûlée durant l'été. Tous les journaux en avaient parlé, cela avait duré un mois. On avait suivi l'enquête, la tristesse des étudiants et celle du corps professoral en apprenant qu'il n'y aurait pas de reconstruction. Les élèves avaient donc été dispatchés dans d'autres pays, d'autres écolés. Ces deux-là avaient choisi Poudlard.

« -Nous les répartirons après nos jeunes camarades de Premières Années. Minerva, je vous en prie.

-Adams, Leroy. »

La première releva le nez et suivit du regard le garçon un peu empoté qui grimpait sur le tabouret. La seconde, elle, étudiait avec attention le Choixpeau Magique. Tout le temps que dura la Répartition, aucune des deux ne faillit à la tâche qu'elle s'était attribuée. La blonde observait les petits, la brune examinait le Choixpeau.

Et puis, il n'y eut plus de Premières Années et tout le monde se redressa. C'était le moment que chacun attendait, ne les ayant pas vu dans le train, ils allaient enfin savoir qui elles étaient et où elles iraient.

« Bohem, Toundra. »

La blonde avança. Elle se mouvait d'un pas aérien, on aurait dit qu'elle dansait en marchant, ses cheveux comme une ombre spectrale derrière elle. Elle avançait à petit pas de ballerine et fit une courte révérence devant Dumbledore avant de s'asseoir sous le Choixpeau. Elle se tenait bien droite, le regard vissé sur la Grande Porte. Les quelques secondes de réflexion du bout de tissu semblèrent insoutenables pour tout le monde.

« Gryffondor ! »

Une gerbe d'applaudissement retentit à la table la plus à gauche de la Grande Salle. De sa démarche gracieuse, elle rejoignit la table et s'assit là où Lily Evans avait fait de la place en souriant. Puis elle reporta son attention sur la brune.

« Hosni, Sahel. »

Elle amorça une démarche altière. Elle avançait, sa cape s'était légèrement ouverte et rendait à son allure une touche de charme. Elle marchait comme une reine qui toisait son peuple, comme une princesse qui se savait sûre d'elle. Elle inclina simplement la tête face au Directeur et prit place pour le verdict de Choixpeau. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de la fraichement Gryffondor et attendit que sa coiffe clame sa nouvelle demeure.

« Serpentard ! »

Une salve d'applaudissement se fit entendre à la table la plus à droite. Son regard changea instantanément et se fit plus dur, elle prit le chemin, assurée et vint s'asseoir près d'une Narcissa Black heureuse d'une nouvelle présence féminine.

Lily Evans se présenta et fit rapidement de même pour ses camarades autour sans se départir de son sourire. La blonde avait gardé ses yeux dans ceux de la brune et soupira imperceptiblement avant de regarder Lily.

« -Enchantée.

-Toundra, c'est ça ? C'est joli.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu penses vraiment, tu sais.

-Quoi ?

-Que c'est bizarre.

-Non, non. Original, certes, et peu commun, mais c'est très joli, ça te va bien.

-Merci.

-C'est ton amie, cette fille ?

-Sahel ? Je pense. Nous étions peu nombreux à Bratislave, je pense que nous étions tous un peu ami, on se soutenait tous.

-Vous allez être séparées toute l'année.

-Je ne m'en fais pas.

-En tout cas, lança James Potter, il est difficile de faire plus opposées. Blonde et brune, Gryffondor et Serpentard.

-Peut-être. Mais à bien des égards, nous nous ressemblons, elle et moi.

-Je ne pense pas, sinon, elle ne se serait pas retrouvée chez les serpents.

-…

-Potter. »

Toundra baissa le nez et se mordit la lèvre.

« -Je suppose que tu vas me demander de renoncer à la fréquenter.

-Et b…

-Non. Evidemment que non.

-Mais Lily…

-Non. Peu importe qu'elle se soit faite répartir à Serpentard, vous avez passé six ans dans la même école, ce ne sont pas des inconnus qui vont te demander d'oublier ton amie. Un point c'est tout, Potter. »

Toundra releva son sourire éclatant et ficha son regard un peu trop bleu dans celui vert sapin de Lily. Ces yeux étaient décidemment trop étranges, ils la mettaient très mal à l'aise. Ils n'étaient pas d'un beau bleu comme ceux de Mary ou d'un bleu scannant comme ceux du Directeur, mais un bleu un peu dérangeant, trop clair. Tout était trop clair chez elle.

« -Tu es arrivée quand en Angleterre ?

-Il y a une semaine.

-Tu parles très bien anglais.

-Merci, mais à Bratislave, tout le monde parle anglais. Comme nous venons de beaucoup de pays différents, c'est la langue qui a été choisie pour être universelle.

-Mais tu viens d'où ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ici ?

-Poudlard est une des meilleures écoles de magie du monde et comme il n'y a pas le problème de la langue, c'était parfait. Si beaucoup ont préféré retourner chez eux, Sahel et moi avons pris la décision de privilégier nos études en intégrant quelque chose de presque aussi renommé que Bratislave.

-Ca a dû être dur d'apprendre que tout avait brûlé.

-Non, le plus dur a été d'apprendre qu'on allait devoir partir parce que rien ne serait reconstruit. »

Toundra haussa les épaules avec nostalgie. Elle répondit encore à quelques questions avant d'essayer de capter le regard de la brune, en face, en vain.

« Et puisse cette année, bien se dérouler. Bon appétit ! »

Les plats pleins à craquer apparurent sur la table. Tout le monde se jeta dessus et Toundra, la bouche pincée, observa avant de remplir son assiette de plein de légumes différents. Elle sourit devant les couleurs mélangées et commença à manger.

« -Tu ne veux pas de viande ? Elle est à tomber, lança Sirius Black en lui tendant le plat.

-Non, merci, je ne mange que du poisson. »

Narcissa Black lui tendit la main en se présentant. Puis elle annonça rapidement les étudiants assis autour d'elle. La brune n'avait pas encore lâché la blonde du regard et le regretta immédiatement quand elle posa ses yeux sur Narcissa.

« -Enchantée, Narcissa. Sahel Hosni.

-Je sais, j'ai entendu quand McGonagall t'a appelé.

-Je préfère le répéter. On ne sait jamais.

-C'est joli.

-Merci.

-Bienvenue chez les Serpentards, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. C'est la meilleure maison de l'école.

-Je suis sûre qu'une autre personne à une autre table m'aurait dit la même chose.

-Seulement, ici, c'est la vérité. »

Sahel sourit, dévoilant deux canines lisses, elle ressemblait à un prédateur.

« -Tu as des origines moldues ?

-Enfin, Walden !

-Quoi ? Autant s'en assurer tout de suite.

-Oui m…

-Non, pas de sang moldu. Si ça avait été le cas, crois-tu que j'aurais été acceptée à Bratislave ? Les sorciers de Sang-Pur sont plus puissants que les autres.

-Je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point.

-Difficile d'être autrement.

-Et ton amie, qu'en pense-t-elle ?

-Toundra ? Certainement qu'elle s'en fiche.

-Naïve.

-Un peu, mais elle est comme ça.

-Vous êtes très proches ?

-Je ne dirais pas cela, simplement que nous avons passé six ans ensembles et que des liens se sont forcément créés.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas éternellement la fréquenter, elle est à Gryffondor.

-Je ferais ce que je juge juste. Walden, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas toi qui me diras qui fréquenter. »

Narcissa empêcha Walden Macnair de répliquer d'un geste de la main.

« -Pourquoi Poudlard ?

-Je suis ambitieuse. C'est la meilleure école après Bratislave.

-Tu parles bien anglais.

-Je le parle depuis ma Première Année, c'est la langue pratiquée là-bas.

-Grand bien fasse au monde. »

Sahel planta son regard dans celui de Narcissa qui souriait. Ces yeux où il était impossible de discerner l'iris et la pupille étaient un peu effrayants. Ils étaient trop noirs, ourlés de cils trop noirs eux aussi qui ne faisait qu'augmenter cette sensation désagréable de gêne qu'on avait en se perdant trop longtemps dans leur contemplation. Narcissa secoua ses boucles, princière et fixa l'assemblée, chacun leur tour.

« -Je compte sur vous tous pour faire en sorte que notre nouvelle amie se sente ici chez elle.

-Je te remercie.

- Contrairement à ce qu'on voudra te faire croire, on sait accueillir les gens à Serpentard.

-Je ne crois que ce que je vois. »

Narcissa sourit. Sahel chercha, en vain, le regard de la blonde avant de répondre au sourire.

« Et puisse cette année, bien se dérouler. Bon appétit ! »

Les plats pleins à craquer apparurent sur la table. Tout le monde se jeta dessus et Sahel, les sourcils froncés, remplit son assiette de légumes de façon très méticuleuse, faisant attention à ce que les quantités soient égales. Elle arrosa le tout d'épices et, satisfaite, commença à manger.

« -Tu ne veux pas de viande ?, lança Regulus Black en lui tendant le plat de côtes de porc.

-Non, merci, je n'en mange pas. »

Si quelqu'un avait regardé la Grande Salle à cet instant, il n'aurait jamais pu penser que des nouveaux élèves venaient d'arriver. Tout le monde discutait. Les amis étaient heureux de se retrouver, les nouveaux faisaient connaissance.

Les tensions qui avaient été engendrées l'année passée semblaient avoir été oubliées en ce premier soir. Le repas se terminait en une allégresse peu connue mais qui faisait du bien à chaque professeur. Les élèves étaient pour une fois tous d'accord, le dîner était délicieux et ils étaient tous ravis de revenir à Poudlard pour une année qui s'annonçait pleine de surprise.

Lions et Serpents étaient encore plus impatients de voir ce que les nouvelles recrues allaient donner. Elles venaient de l'élite du monde sorcier, elles ne pouvaient que leur permettre de gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Cependant, le destin était joueur et avait décidé de marquer encore plus l'opposition entre les deux maisons, ajoutant à chacune un nouvel élément.

Toundra termina son dessert et sentit la brûlure du regard de Sahel sur son crâne. Elle releva le nez et leurs yeux s'entrechoquèrent. Séparées, elles avaient été séparées. Sans qu'elles l'avouent vraiment, elles avaient espéré être ensembles, pour retrouver un environnement connu et ainsi plus facilement s'adapter à Poudlard. Mais non, elles étaient maintenant en compétition.

La brune lança une œillade fiévreuse à la blonde qui répondit par un haussement de sourcil cynique. Elles étaient en compétition. A Bratislave, elles se soutenaient pour ne pas flancher, ici, elles devraient se livrer à une course pour mériter une coupe et prouver à l'autre qu'elle aurait dû la suivre.

Albus Dumbledore invita les étudiants à suivre les préfets pour aller se coucher. Et d'un claquement de doigt il éteignit les bougies qui se trouvaient devant lui. Les Premières Années s'extasièrent, les Septièmes Années eurent un soupir blasé. Même cinéma depuis sept ans.

Dans le bousculement commun, Toundra et Sahel se retrouvèrent face à face. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Elles avancèrent de concert dans le hall en suivait d'un œil attentif leur maison.

« -Alors ?

-Pas mal. Et toi ?

-Ça va. »

Toundra soupira en fixant le dos de Sahel.

« -Tu vas t'y plaire.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Ils te ressemblent, Lily m'a parlé d'eux.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Je te connais, Sahel. Ils sont comme toi. Ou tu es comme eux, comme tu veux.

-Ce sont des gens intelligents, alors. Et toi, tu ne te plairas pas là où tu es ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais je crains que tu ne m'oublies.

-Arrête d'être sentimentale. C'est une faiblesse. Bon Dieu, qu'il fait froid ici !

-Et toi, arrête d'être insensible. Je dois avoir un châle en plus dans un sac, je te le donnerais demain.

-Merci. »

Sahel nota que les Serpentards prenaient à gauche et elle se tourna vers Toundra.

« -Ne te prends pas la tête, d'accord. Et n'oublie pas ce que tu dois faire.

-On n'est plus à Bratislave.

-Ça ne change rien, n'oublie pas. Et passe une bonne nuit.

-A demain. »

La brune prit la direction des cachots et accéléra le pas pour rattraper ses nouveaux camarades. La blonde rejoignit Lily qui semblait l'attendre un peu plus loin.

Elles étaient en compétition.

Demain serait un autre jour où elles apprendraient à gagner le cœur de Poudlard, à être les meilleures et où elles commenceraient à être de nouvelles personnes, adaptées à ce nouvel environnement anglais.

Demain, tout le monde comprendrait que l'arrivée de ces deux jeunes filles était synonyme que tout allait virer de bord et qu'ils ne se doutaient en rien de ce qui allait leur arriver.

Demain, tout changerait.

* * *

Alors voilà. J'espère fortement que vous aimerez Toundra et Sahel. Oui, je sais, les prénoms sont un peu improbables, mais vous verrez, c'est tout ce qui est improbable chez elles, ce sont des sorcières absolument normales.

Voilà, ce premier chapitre ne nous apprend pas grand chose, il pose simplement le contexte. Je ne suis pas très régulière dans mes post donc je ne vous promets rien mais j'essayerais à ce que cela arrive vite.

Je vous remercie de votre lecture

Bises

Ermessende.


	2. The End

Bonjouuuuur à tous

Alors voici le deuxième chapitre de l'Ouragan et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'aimerais remercier **Sunday91** d'avoir mis la fiction en favori. En ce qui concerne le chapitre, il ne s'y passe encore pas grand-chose mais un peu plus (comment dire tout et son contraire..)

Sinon, pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre j'ai fait beaucoup de choses qui m'ont pris pas mal de mon temps où je n'ai pas écrit. Je suis allée voir **Gatsby le Magnifique** où Léonardo DiCaprio fait office de demi-dieu (voir trois-quart de dieu) tellement il est beau et merveilleusement bien filmé. Sinon, j'ai aussi vaguement vu** La princesse de Montpensier** et comme à peu près tout ce que touche Madame de la Fayette, c'était pas des masses passionnant. J'ai également beaucoup pleuré (de joie, de stress, de tristesse et de frustration) devant tout les Season Final : **Vampire Diaries** qui va littéralement me faire mourir de curiosité jusqu'à la saison prochaine (j'ai envie de crier ENFIN) car c'était un des meilleurs season final de toute l'histoire des season final de TVD. **How I met your mother** où là aussi j'ai envie de crier ENFIN mais j'ai envie d'être un peu triste parce que ça sent quand même vachement la fin. Et bien sûr, **PLL**,** GA** et tout le reste, mais ça va vous faire peur. Par contre, en écrivant (sur la fin), j'ai écouté le nouvel album de **Daft Punk**, et il est magistral, voilà !

Bref, pour en revenir à la fiction, j'ai eu des nouvelles idées donc je pense que ce sera un poil plus long que prévu et je pense à changer le pairing, je ne sais pas, je réfléchis. Ah oui, j'ai aussi créé ma Dream Team des Serpentards de cette époque, ils n'apparaissent pas tous encore, et quand ils seront là je ferais un récapitulatif parce que je pense qu'il y aura des incohérences par rapport aux vraies dates de JKR.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Seule au fin fond de son grand palais, elle avait essayé. Elle avait essayé si fort de tout oublier, de faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, de croire que tout était faux. Elle avait essayé de se donner la mort. De boire du poison qu'elle recrachait aussitôt. De se planter un couteau dans le cœur avant de la reposer en tremblant. De se jeter dans un vide qui l'effrayait tellement qu'elle reculait. Elle avait tout essayé mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Alors elle était devenue une statue._

_Elle était assise sur un immense trône aux milles couleurs. Tout autour d'elle, les drapés et les joyaux donnaient une vie qui n'existait plus à cette pièce. Elle avait posé son palais en plein milieu du désert, là où personne ne penserait jamais à venir la chercher. Elle s'était presque enterrée, une presque oasis, un presque mirage. Son palais était ouvert aux quatre vents et les voyageurs fatigués s'y arrêtaient pour se reposer et pour se nourrir quand ils réussissaient à le trouver. Mais jamais personne ne la voyait elle, elle faisait partie du décor, enveloppée dans ses voiles qui cachaient la douleur qui fuyait de partout d'elle._

_Elle n'avait besoin de rien, juste d'oublier, mais les souvenirs étaient perfides et s'insinuaient dans ses veines, remontaient jusqu'à son cœur et la maintenaient en vie sans qu'elle le veuille. Elle avait essayé de vivre. Mais elle n'y était plus jamais arrivée._

* * *

La porte des cachots s'entrebâilla. Horace Slughorn, imposant comme à son habitude, apparut pour l'ouvrir complètement. Il invita les élèves à s'installer. Gryffondor et Serpentard. Avec la Métamorphose, c'était le seul cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Tout le monde entra pour aller s'asseoir, pour diviser la classe. Deux groupes de personnes. Deux couleurs. Vert. Rouge.

Toundra prit place sur la même paillasse que Lily et Alice. Sahel, qui était entrée la dernière en traînant les pieds, avisa chaque place occupée et les regards désolés de Narcissa et Honoria. Elle haussa les épaules et alla s'installer à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux longs et au regard baissé sur son manuel défoncé. Il était seul au fond. C'était plutôt étrange parce que dans la salle commune, il y avait plutôt pas mal de mouches qui lui tournaient autour.

« Sahel Hosni. »

Il ne lui jeta aucun regard et tourna frénétiquement les pages de son livre quand Slughorn annonça le nom de la potion qu'ils allaient travailler en groupe. D'un coup de baguette, le professeur fit apparaître la liste des ingrédients sur le tableau noir et tourna le sablier qui leur compterait le temps.

« Je te préviens, je suis très mauvaise pour tout ce qui est concoction. »

Il ne lui jeta aucun regard et se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et ouvrit son propre livre à la page concernée. Le philtre de Mort Vivante. Elle releva les yeux et tomba sur Toundra qui lui adressa un sourire désolé.

Sahel durcit son regard. Pas de pitié, pas de faiblesse.

Le garçon revint, les bras chargés. Seulement il ne commença pas la potion, il attrapa sa plume et commença à griffonner sur son manuel.

« Tu sais que le temps est limité ? »

Il baissa le nez encore plus sur sa page et ratura des mots, en réécrivit certains, étudia quelques instants les ingrédients.

« -On ne commence pas ?

-Etre un maître en potion, ça se travaille.

-Ah.

-On ne t'a pas appris ça, dans la meilleure école du monde ?

-Je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment au cours de potion.

-Trop intelligente pour daigner écouter.

-Non. Un vieux con qui enseignait, plutôt. »

La remarque le fit vaguement sourire et il se redressa pour la regarder.

« -Je tiens à mes bonnes notes.

-Je peux tourner les pages du livres pour toi, ça peut s'apparenter à du travail d'équipe. »

Cette fois-ci, elle avait marqué un point. Ses lèvres sèches s'étaient étirées en un franc sourire tandis qu'elle reportait son attention sur Slughorn qui passait dans les rangs. Le garçon lui indiqua ce qu'elle devait faire en premier. Elle remonta ses manches en soupirant. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les potions, mais autant ne pas se montrer désagréable tout de suite avec ce nouveau camarade.

Ils terminèrent le philtre rapidement. Il n'avait pas arrêté de prendre des notes à même son manuel comme s'il le recorrigeait. Elle essayait de lire par-dessus son épaule quand le professeur annonça la fin du cours et attribua les bons points. Bien sûr, elle en avait eu. Bien sûr, elle n'y était pour rien. Mais tant pis, ce serait au moins cela de pris.

Tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, elle vit son coéquipier hésiter devant elle. Elle vit également des élèves attendre devant la porte et elle reconnut les mouches de la salle commune. Elle planta son regard dans celui aussi sombre de son camarade qui lui tendit une main.

« Severus Rogue. »

Sans le savoir, elle venait de s'attribuer le soutien indéfectible de l'officieux Maître des Serpents. Elle avait accepté la poignée de main qui la protégerait de tout. Elle venait de mériter la confiance de Severus Rogue et elle serait admirée pour cela. Beaucoup n'avait pas réussi en cinq ans dans la même maison, elle avait triomphé en un cours. Sans le savoir vraiment, elle était devenue intouchable. Narcissa remit un pas dans la salle de classe.

« Sahel, tu viens avec nous ? Nous remontons dans la salle commune pour la pause. »

Elle acquiesça.

Elle venait de mettre un pied dans la fosse. Narcissa Black et Severus Rogue. Elle venait de se jeter à corps perdu dans l'embrouillamini permanent de la salle commune de Serpentard.

.

« Sahel, je peux te parler ? »

La brune tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut Toundra les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le regard fixé au sol.

« Je vous rejoint dans la salle commune. »

Honoria ne s'était pas arrêtée et Narcissa lui adressa un signe de la main pour signifier son accord.

« -Ecoute, tu sais, je ne me suis fait des amies et…

-C'est impossible.

-Pardon ?

-C'est impossible de se faire des amies alors qu'on est arrivées depuis si peu de temps. Des connaissances à la rigueur mais des amies, non.

-Enfin, Sahel, mais ce n'est pas la question.

-N'accorde pas trop ta confiance.

-Arrête, tu deviens ridicule. Et ce n'est pas la question.

-Alors c'est quoi, la question ?

-Sahel, j'ai discuté avec les personnes de ma maison, et les gens de ta classe, ce ne sont pas des gens très… fréquentables.

-Et qui t'as dit ça ? Ceux qui les détestent depuis six ans ?

-Il y a bien une raison s'ils sont détestés.

-Et ça serait quoi, selon toi ?

-Ils ont des mœurs étranges, ils sont racistes, Sahel, anti-moldu. Tu te rends compte, ils disent que les enfants de moldus n'ont rien à faire ici.

-Je serais d'humeur à penser ça.

-Enfin !

-Ne fais pas l'étonnée, je pensais ça aussi à Bratislave, cela ne t'a jamais dérangé. Tu es trop manipulable.

-Manipulable ? Tu n'as jamais dit que les moldus n'avaient rien à faire ici.

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le dire, jamais un sang-de-bourbe n'aurait mis les pieds à Bratislave et tu le sais.

-Parle correctement.

-Tu as fini ?

-Non, ce ne sont pas des gens fréquentables, des rumeurs, Sahel, de la mauvaise sorcellerie.

-J'en fais mon affaire, d'accord. Tu as voulu venir ici.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu t'acoquinerais directement avec les pires ordures de l'école.

-Tu y vas plutôt fort, non ? Où est passé la personne qui me disait qu'ils me ressemblaient ?

-Ils te ressemblent, ils aiment le pouvoir, ils aiment être les meilleurs, mais Lily parlait des Serpentards en général. Maintenant, tes nouveaux amis sont les pires qu'il peut y avoir dans cette maison.

-Tu ne les connais pas, moi non plus. Tes connaissances se laissent porter par leur haine. Je vais vivre avec eux toute l'année, c'est à moi de faire mon propre jugement.

-Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue. Je tiens à t…

-Arrête d'être sentimentale. Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me préviennes de quoique ce soit. Occupe-toi plutôt de ceux qui sont dans ta propre maison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ne parle pas d'amis. Ce ne sont pas tes amis.

-Tu es dure.

-Tu les connais depuis à peine une semaine et tu leur voues déjà une confiance aveugle. Ressaisis-toi.

-Tu finiras seule, Sahel, à force de réagir comme ça.

-Si tel est mon destin. »

Les lèvres sèches s'étirèrent en un sourire mesquin et un éclat cynique s'éclaira au fond de ses prunelles ébène. Un frisson la traversa de parts en parts et elle serra ses bras autour d'elle. Toundra baissa le regard et inspira. Un fragment d'une immense tristesse trouva sa place dans les lagons clairs et elle fouilla dans son sac.

« -Tiens, prends-le, je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Pas besoin ? Mais il fait tellement froid, et c'est ton dernier.

-J'ai plutôt chaud, ça va. »

Sahel s'enveloppa dans le châle en laine et reporta ses yeux sur la blonde en face d'elle.

« Tu n'as déjà plus besoin de moi, je vois, je vais rentrer dans ma salle commune. »

Toundra fit un pas arrière. Sahel fit un pas en avant.

« Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi, de toute façon. »

Elle se retourna et accéléra le pas.

.

Elle eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la salle commune que Lily se précipita sur elle et lui attrapa le bras.

« Alors tu lui a parlé ? »

Iris verts contre iris bleus. Masse rousse contre masse blonde. Elles aussi, elles s'opposaient.

« -Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle m'écoute.

-Tu dois lui marteler le crâne, Toundra, ils vont la bouffer.

-On t'a permis de t'immiscer dans la conversation, Potter ?

-Non mais je donne mon avis.

-Sahel ne se laissera pas bouffer, si tu veux le mien.

-Ils sont trop malins. Il ne faut pas qu'elle les fréquente.

-Elle est dans leur maison.

-C'est ton amie, Toundra, si tu veux la protéger d'eux, fais quelque chose.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça te tient autant à cœur ?

-C'est ton amie et tu es la nôtre. »

Elle tiqua à l'entente du mot que Sahel s'était refusé à employer.

« -Et tu les détestes.

-Parce que je sais qui ils sont.

-Ils sont dangereux, tu sais, Toundra. »

La blonde renifla en approuvant frénétiquement en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius. Puis elle repoussa les mains de ses camarades et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle n'aimait qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire mais elle n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que Sahel avait à se frotter à des enflures de première classe. Sahel n'était pas un ange mais elle n'était pas comme ça. Et quoiqu'elle en dise, les Lions connaissaient forcément bien les Serpents, ils étaient dans la même école depuis six ans, ils savaient de quoi ils étaient capables. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour Sahel.

Elle s'écroula sur son lit, extenuée par ces premiers jours. Pourtant le rythme était beaucoup moins soutenu qu'à Bratislave, mais elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elle pensait à trop de choses. A ses nouveaux amis qui croyaient pouvoir penser pour elle. A Sahel qui se fichait de ce qu'elle disait. A ce qu'elle devait faire.

Sans vraiment le savoir, elle venait de se jeter à corps perdu dans la plus grande Guerre que les murs de Poudlard avaient pu supporter. Elle venait de s'autoproclamer soldat dans la bataille.

Elle venait de s'affirmer dans le dramatique de cette école, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

* * *

_Elle se trainait, presque à genoux écorchés sur le sol quand elle le vit. Assoiffée, trempée de sueur, éreintée, elle avait cru à une énième hallucination d'oasis que son esprit craquelé lui avait fait voir._

_Elle aurait pu éclater en sanglots si l'eau n'avait pas manqué dans toutes les fibres de son corps, elle aurait pu hurler de joie si sa gorge n'était pas si serrée de douleur. Une douleur lancinante qui lui traversait l'estomac, les tripes et un peu le cœur._

_Un immense palais ouvert se dressait devant elle. Un immense palais aux milles dorures brillantes, en plein milieu du désert brûlant. Elle avança difficilement les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de l'entrée et vint s'écrouler sur le carrelage froid. Elle inspira. Enfin, elle était sauvée. Elle lutta pour ne pas s'endormir et pour se relever. Elle puisa dans ses dernières forces et continua tout droit._

_Elle se retrouva dans une pièce aux cents couleurs chaudes, pleine de fruits gorgés d'eau qui n'attendaient qu'elle. Sans attendre, elle se jeta sur les oranges, sur les melons, sur les grenades dont le jus frais coulait sur son menton et allait rouler au creux de son cou. Elle emplit son corps faible de toute cette chair sucrée et débordante d'eau qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines pour lui redonnait du courage._

_Les battements irréguliers de son palpitant se calmèrent, sa vue arrêta de trembler, ses mains se stabilisèrent et elle se détendit._

_Elle prit place sur un coussin rouge moelleux et leva les yeux autour d'elle. Des drapés étaient tendus dans toute la pièce et jetaient au sol des magnifiques reflets colorés. La pièce était très haute, très belle et au fond, un gigantesque trône en or se dressait majestueusement._

_« Trouvée… »_

* * *

Voilà..

J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A votre avis, qui est qui ? Qui a trouvé qui ? Pourquoi ? Et que va-t-il se passer pour Sahel et Toundra à Poudlard ?

Je vous embrasse

Ermessende.


	3. Do it

Bonjour à tous !

Contrairement au chapitre précédent, celui-ci arrive vite. Je suis dans une période faste niveau écriture et comme je compte mener ce projet à bien, je m'efforce d'avoir des chapitres d'avances.

Petit point Qu'est-ce-que-j'ai-fais-pendant-l'écriture-du-chap itre : J'ai vu **De rouille et d'os** et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps (en même temps, je pleure beaucoup devant les films…), je vous le conseille chaudement sauf si vous êtes en période d'examens/déprime-bouuuhouhou-je-les-aurais-jamais parce que vous serez encore plus déprimés. (non, non, c'est pas du vécu…) J'ai aussi vu **Abraham Lincoln, chasseur de vampires**, et j'ai été assez étonnée de l'avoir trouvé pas mal. (comment ça, Dominic Cooper y est pour quelque chose ?) C'est pas les mêmes vampires qu'Edward et compagnie hein, ils brillent pas ceux-là, et faut se lever tôt pour les tuer. (et avoir une barbe et un haut-de-forme, faut croire…) J'ai aussi beaucoup écouté **The Passenger** cette semaine et si vous voulez, vous pouvez écouter **Let Her Go** (la plus connue je pense…) pendant la lecture de ce chapitre.

Sinon, le chapitre en lui-même. Il y a un peu d'action. Et oui fallait bien sinon vous alliez vous endormir. Je remercie spécialement _**J**_ pour sa review, je t'embrasse. Et également _**Radada**_.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Le Charme se rompit de lui-même et dans les airs s'élevèrent les paillettes qui maintenaient le sort._

_Et elle apparut._

_Droite comme un piquet, le regard dur. Ses cheveux avaient poussé sans contraintes et dévalaient le long de son corps._

_« Je t'ai trouvée, enfin… »_

_Elle se redressa et toisa son invitée, comme une Reine toise son peuple._

_« Sahel, c'est moi.. »_

_La voix était presque implorante. Elle se leva. Elle se leva de son trône en choisissant d'ignorer la douleur qui secouait son corps rouillé. Elle avança et regarda l'inconnue. Une peau de porcelaine mise à mal, rougie par le soleil, des yeux d'un bleu clair presque translucide abîmés par la lumière, des cheveux blonds miel brûlant brûlés par la chaleur du désert._

_« Toundra… »_

_Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que le filet de voix soit audible et elle vacilla quand la blonde se jeta sur elle._

_« Toundra… »_

_La blonde se recula, l'inspecta et la gifla. Sous la maigre force de la main, elles basculèrent et s'effondrèrent l'une sur l'autre._

_« -Quinze ans, Sahel, quinze ans que je te cherche. Complètement introuvable !_

_-Je sais._

_-Ca va faire bientôt six mois que je suis partie de chez moi pour venir me perdre dans ton foutu désert !_

_-Il faut se perdre pour trouver l'introuvable, sinon tout le monde saurait où il est._

_-Tu es ridicule. T'enfermer dans un palais qui n'apparaît qu'aux voyageurs perdus et qui ne leur réapparaît plus jamais._

_-Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne._

_-Je me suis mariée. Tu t'es enfuie._

_-Je suis rentrée chez moi. Mais je n'avais plus de chez moi, tous morts, tous partis. Alors j'ai créé mon palais, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire._

_-Tu aurais pu rentrer en Angleterre. »_

_Le mot s'infiltra dans son cœur, dans ses veines, dans ses tripes. Se glissa sous sa peau, sous ses ongles, sous ses paupières. Rien, rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus mal._

* * *

« -Expelliarmus !

-Pro… »

La baguette s'éleva haut dans les airs et retomba dans la main de James qui arborait un sourire ravi. En face de lui, Peter fixait ses pieds avec gêne, c'était la cinquième fois que James le désarmait avec une facilité déconcertante. Remus s'approcha de lui avec un sourire rassurant.

« Allez Queudver, tu as réussi tu-sais-quoi, tu peux réussir à stopper ce sort. »

James lança habilement la baguette et Remus la rendit à son propriétaire en lui tapant vaillamment sur l'épaule.

« -C'est parti.

-Expelliarmus !

-Pro… »

Sixième fois.

Sirius, qu'on avait envoyé se calmer à l'autre bout de la pièce puisqu'il n'avait aucune once de patience, se leva brusquement et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Ce n'était pas contre Peter qu'il s'énervait mais bien contre sa propre incapacité à attendre calmement que son ami réussisse un foutu sort qu'on apprenait en Seconde voire en Première Année.

Faire un tour dans le parc lui ferait le plus grand bien et avec un peu de chance, Peter aurait fini à son retour.

La pleine lune approchait. Ça se voyait sur les traits de Remus, il était de plus en plus cadavérique et ses cernes étaient si violacés qu'on les aurait pris pour des ecchymoses.

En s'approchant du lac, il aperçut Evans et la nouvelle. Toundra. Joli bout de femme.

Bien sûr, après avoir critiqué son amie pour sa nouvelle appartenance, il ne s'était pas attendu à beaucoup de chaleur de sa part, mais elle n'avait eu aucune parole déplacée à son égard, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors James et lui avait changé de stratégie, faire de la deuxième nouvelle une espionne dans le camp des Serpents, la retourner contre sa maison. Mais encore une fois, un bel échec. Aucune parole malheureuse n'avait fait changer la brune d'attitude, au contraire, elle semblait s'ancrer encore plus dans la maison verte et argent à chaque fois que la blonde lui parlait.

James avait boudé. Lui, il s'en fichait.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois et demi que Toundra était là, et rien n'avait changé. Ils avaient cru, tous, qu'une élève de Bratislave changerait la donne mais pas exactement. Ils gagnaient plus de points grâce à une nouvelle excellente élève, mais les Serpents aussi puisque les deux filles se valaient parfaitement au niveau des résultats.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fait demi-tour et reprenait la direction du château. Le froid, sans doute.

« Eh Sirius, attends-nous ! »

Il se retourna. Et vit Lily et Toundra se dépêcher à rentrer.

« -Tu ne m'a pas entendu ?

-Non, Bohem, sinon tu penses bien que je t'aurais répondu. »

C'était son truc. Appeler les gens par leur nom de famille. C'était puéril, peut-être, mais c'était son truc. Et une bonne échelle pour que les gens voient s'il les appréciait ou non. Evans le toisait d'un air suspect.

« -Tu ne devais pas travailler avec Remus, Peter et Potter ?

-J'ai lâché l'affaire. _James _s'en sort mieux que moi. »

Bon. Elle ne prononçait pas encore son prénom mais au moins, elle ne reniflait plus dédaigneusement quand quelqu'un le faisait. Et dire que James avait bon espoir.

.

Toundra l'aimait bien, ce Sirius Black, il lui faisait penser à un ancien camarade de Bratislave. Mêmes cheveux noirs, mêmes yeux gris, même longue silhouette, même caractère.

En entrant dans le couloir, une vague de chaleur la frappa et elle soupira en défaisant les boutons de sa cape.

Elle et Lily se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque pour terminer une dissertation de potion à rendre pour le lendemain. Sirius, visiblement, les suivait ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser une question quand James se jeta sur Sirius d'un air béat.

Par Akycha, qu'il était beau.

Elle baissa les yeux rapidement quand il s'adressa à elles.

« -Mademoiselle. Lily-Jolie. Puis-je me permettre de vous accompagner à votre destination ?

-Ca va aller, Potter, on va à la bibliothèque, je ne voudrais pas que tu te rendes malade.

-Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Non. »

Toundra esquissa un sourire face au visage désemparé de James. Lily passa devant lui le nez très haut en adressant un bref signe de tête à Remus. Elle étouffa un petit rire quand il grogna que Remus la lui piquait toujours et que ce n'était pas juste et elle accéléra le pas pour rattraper Lily.

Elle entendit les garçons démarrer pour les suivre et elle vit Sahel, emmitouflée, gelée, arriver en face. La douleur, perfide, lui crispa les doigts. Elle n'aimait pas ses nouvelles fréquentations mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et elle avait envie de pleurer quand elle voyait qu'elle s'en fichait.

« Alors, Servilus, on a trouvé une petite copine ? Tu l'as payée combien celle-ci ? »

Toundra vit Lily baisser la tête, comme si elle était triste. Et elle vit ledit Servilus resserrer son poing sur sa baguette. Visiblement il n'avait pas compris qu'ils étaient quatre en face de lui.

« Tu peux répéter ? »

Les trois mots glacèrent instantanément l'ambiance du couloir. A la vue de la tête de Sirius, personne ne leur avait jamais parlé comme ça.

« -Quoi ?

-Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire, ou c'est trop d'effort ? »

James enfonça sa main dans sa poche et empoigna sa baguette. Sahel prit le temps de défaire ses écharpes et quand tout le monde vit l'éclair mauvais au fond de ses prunelles, ils la reconnurent.

Enfouie sous ses châles et ses lainages, personne n'avait vu qui elle était. Mais maintenant que les nombreuses couches gisaient à ses pieds et qu'elle avait brandit sa baguette, Toundra regretta ce qu'ils avaient dit.

« -Alors ?

-Tu me parles mieux que ça, premièrement.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi. »

.

Severus abaissa légèrement sa baguette en entendant le ton que Sahel employait face aux quatre cafards. Ils étaient déconcertés, cela se voyait. Il jubilait. Cette fille était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il jeta un bref regard à Lily, qui regardait sa nouvelle camarade, elle aussi était étonnée que quelqu'un parle aussi mal à ces chers Maraudeurs. Imbéciles.

« -Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre !

-Qu'il s'excuse.

-J'ai touché un point sensible quand j'ai parlé de te payer ?

-Et moi j'ai touché un point sensible ?

-Pardon ?

-Traître. »

La mâchoire de Black se décrocha.

« -Et bien quoi, ça ne va pas ?

-Ne redis jamais ça.

-On ne supporte pas la vérité ? »

Lily bondit en voyant la main de Potter se crisper.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! »

Elle avança sa main vers celle de Sahel.

« -Ne me touche pas.

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça.

-Je lui parle comme elle le mérite, elle n'a pas eu l'autorisation de me toucher.

-Parce qu'on a besoin d'une autorisation pour te toucher ?

-Evidemment.

-Et pourquoi ? »

Au milieu des baguettes tendues, Sahel esquissa un sourire mauvais. Calculateur. Dangereux. Si elle avait été à Gryffondor, on aurait certainement ajouté carnivore.

Ils attendaient qu'elle insulte Lily, cela aurait été le signal pour qu'ils attaquent, preux défenseurs de l'opprimée. Mais Sahel était bien trop intelligente pour se laisser prendre dans ce piège ridicule.

« -Je n'ai pas envie que tous les petites gens pensent qu'ils peuvent m'approcher.

-Tu te crois supérieure ?

-Mais je le suis. Sinon, pourquoi penses-tu que j'aurais répartie à Serpentard ?

-Pour ta perfidie ?

-Une de mes nombreuses qualités.

-Sahel, ça suffit.

-Oh, pardon Toundra, je ne t'avais pas vu, au milieu de toute cette idiotie. Ton potentiel se dégrade, ma chère. »

Et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, la blonde avait planté sa baguette entre les deux yeux de la brune qui avait posé la sienne sur la gorge blanche.

.

« -N'insulte pas mes amis.

-Qui m'a insulté en premier ?

-Arrête.

-La voilà, la Toundra que je connais. Répond à l'appel, mon ange, écoute le sang qui bat dans mes temps. Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas. Il te suffit d'un mot, d'un seul.

-Arrête.

-Tu le vois, couler en moi, non ? Répond à l'appel, ça te démange, tu trembles.

-Arrête.

-Lance un sort, Toundra, vas-y, tu trembles, tu le veux.

-ARRETE. »

Une larme s'aventura sur la joue pâle et les doigts caramel la récupèrent avant qu'elle ne meure sur la bouche close. Leurs yeux se battaient.

« -Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

-Redeviens toi-même. »

Sahel se recula. Elle toisa l'impact que ses mots venaient d'avoir sur Toundra.

Elle lâcha sa baguette qui vint rouler à leurs pieds. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle fut secouée par un frisson.

« -Je vais finir par te détester.

-Alors ressaisis-toi. »

.

« -Je peux savoir que ce tu lui as dit pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état ?

-Non, c'est entre elle et moi.

-C'est moi, tu peux me le dire.

-Navrée, Severus, mais c'est entre elle et moi, ça vient de Bratislave, on garde ça pour nous. A partir de quand est-ce qu'on a changé de langue ?

-Quand vous vous êtes menacées mutuellement. C'était quoi, d'ailleurs, comme langue ?

-Du slovaque.

-Tu parles combien de langues, Sahel ?

-Quelques-unes. On peut se concentrer sur le devoir, s'il te plait ?

-Bien s…

-Alors, il paraît que tu as mis à mal les Gryffondors ? »

Ils relevèrent les yeux de concert et se retrouvèrent face à Junior, Evan et Regulus.

« -Il paraît.

-Félicitations. Mais ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient.

-Il paraît. »

Sahel avait provoqué la dispute. Elle aurait pu se taire, ne rien dire, passer à côté d'eux sans les regarder, malgré le fait qu'elle appréciait Severus, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais elle était volontairement entrée dans le conflit pour faire sortir Toundra de ses gonds. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle arrivait encore à la faire s'énerver. Il fallait que Toundra soit exactement la même qu'à Bratislave. Une lionne sauvage qui rongeait tous ceux un peu trop sur son passage et non pas un chaton de salon manipulable à souhait.

Toundra faisait ce qu'elle faisait, disait ce qu'elle disait parce qu'elle le voulait et pas parce que des chiens un peu trop prétentieux voulaient le lui faire faire, le lui faire dire.

Alors oui, Sahel l'avait insulté, ça lui avait même fait un peu mal, mais elle était sûre que comme ça, Toundra allait comprendre. Et tant pis si au milieu du conflit, il y avait deux-trois virages, ils y passaient aussi.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Regulus qui souriait.

Par Allah, qu'il était beau.

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

Donc, entrent en jeu, les Maraudeurs.

Et une dispute. La première depuis que Sahel et Toundra sont arrivées.

On voit que Sahel et Severus sont plutôt proches. Comme Toundra et Lily. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

On voit également, Junior, Evan et Regulus, vous avez une idée sur leur identité ? (C'est quand même carrément facile, j'avoue…)

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la dispute et du motif ? Et de ce que Sahel a dit à Toundra ?

Ah, et la partie en italique ?

Bises


	4. You're Lost Little Girl

Bonjour à tous.

Je pense très étonnamment instaurer un rituel, le chapitre du dimanche. Vraiment, je m'étonne, j'ai des chapitres d'avance et tout. C'est bien formidable.

J'instaure également le petit point Qu'est-ce-que-je-me-suis-culturé-pendant-l'écritur e-du-chapitre. (il va falloir que je trouve un nom correct pour ça, aussi…) Alors : J'ai vu deux pièces de théâtre (dont une en vrai, dans un petit théâtre à côté de chez moi.) : **Le fil à la patte**, et sans rire, j'ai failli me faire dessus tellement c'était drôle et les acteurs jouaient bien. Et **Harold et Maude**, à la télé, très jolie pièce toute pleine d'émotion, d'amour et de vie, avec une **Line Renaud** magistrale. Et niveau musique, je me suis fait le dernier album de **Rihanna** en boucle cette semaine.

Sinon, pour le chapitre. Pour la partie en italique, ça se confirme dans vos reviews. On y apprend plusieurs choses. Et sinon, les aventures de Sahel et Toundra à Poudlard, ça se précise.

Je voudrais remercier les guest-reviewers (si vous voulez que je vous réponde personnellement, donnez-moi quelque chose, sinon je le ferais en début de chapitre.), _**IlEstTempsD'EtreIvre**_ pour sa review et _**Maman**_ _**bouba**_ pour avoir mis la fiction en alerte.

Quant à _**J**_ : Estoy bien y tu ? Merci pour ta review ! Pour la partie en italique, je crois que c'est bon. Quant à Toundra, tu verras, elle va se révéler bientôt. Et regarde, les frères Black, les voilà ! :) Et non, Junior, ce n'est pas Croupton. Un autre essai ? ) Bises

_**Tina**_ : Ahah, as-tu tapé dans le mille ou pas ? )

_**Guest**_ (Tu n'as pas laissé de nom…) : Ne t'inquiète pas, Toundra et Sahel vont garder leur amitié, c'est la seule chose sûre de cette fiction )

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Sahel se redressa, elle chassa d'un geste de la main les pensées négatives qui tournaient pernicieusement autour de son cœur. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son trône sans un regard pour Toundra, encore au sol et réajusta ses voiles sur sa tête._

_« -Tout le monde t'attendait._

_-Foutaises._

_-Moi. Je t'attendais. »_

_Toundra se releva et étira son dos endoloris. Puis elle revint s'asseoir sur l'énorme coussin rouge. Elle s'enfonça délicatement dans le moelleux du tissu et inspira longuement._

_« -Moi, je t'attendais. Je t'ai toujours attendue._

_-Pas de sentiments. Les sentiments, c'est la faib…_

_-Arrête. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de dire ça. Regarde-toi._

_-En effet, regarde-moi. J'ai laissé mes sentiments prendre le dessus et voilà ce que je suis devenue. Une épave. _

_-C'est la Guerre qui a fait ça._

_-La Guerre, laisse-moi rire. Non, je suis devenue faible à cause des sentiments._

_-Les sentiments ce n'est pas toujours mauvais, au contraire, ça peut être une force. Regarde les Potter._

_-Bel exemple. Potter et la Sang-de-Bourbe sont morts et ils ont laissé un bâtard orphelin dans un monde ruiné par le sang et par la haine._

_-C'est le fils de James, sois respectueuse ! »_

_Toundra prit soudain en horreur le sourire cynique de Sahel. Elle avait l'impression que la brune, du haut de son autel, savait tout et lisait au plus profond de ses entrailles. Elle baissa les yeux._

_« -Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu sais du monde, toi, enfermée loin de tout ?_

_-Je sais, c'est tout, que rien ne va comme vous le prétendez tous, vous les Héros nationaux. Quelle blague._

_-Nous nous sommes battus pour le bien._

_-Et bien bravo, il a triomphé n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Toundra fixa Sahel, interdite. A cet instant, elles avaient encore quinze ans et la brune la surplombait encore avec toutes ses croyances et son savoir._

_« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. C'est exactement pour _ça_ que tu as décidé de courir les vents pour me trouver._

_-Pour quoi ?_

_-Pour la paix, pour vos idéaux, pour le _bien_, Toundra. Qui se cassent la figure._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu vis cloitrée ici._

_-Il est revenu. C'est suffisant pour dire tout ça. »_

_La grande porte claqua. Le courant d'air s'infiltra entre elles et gela l'expression de terreur sur le visage de Toundra._

_« -Ne joue pas l'étonnée. Tu le sais. Tout le monde le sait. C'est pour ça que tu es là._

_-Et toi, comment tu le sais ? »_

_Sahel appuya son crâne contre le haut du dossier et ferma les yeux. Elle dégagea ses mains de dessous les nombreux voiles qui l'habillaient et Toundra s'émerveilla des dessins qu'elle y voyait. Sahel faisait ça. L'été. Elle traçait avec cette pâte brune ces magnifiques dessins qu'elle arborait fièrement._

_« Si je le sais parce que je vis toujours à Londres. Comment, toi, tu le sais ? »_

_Sahel planta douloureusement son regard dans celui de Toundra et, en même temps, elle remonta le voilà qui cachait son bras gauche, dévoilant le sombre tatouage qui serpentait sur son avant-bras._

_« Comme ça. »_

* * *

Sahel enfila une deuxième écharpe par-dessus la première et surprit le regard étonnée de Narcissa.

« -Tu es aussi gelée que ça ?

-Je t'assure. Je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer. Je meurs de froid.

-Attends, je dois avoir un sous-pull que je peux te prêter, je ne le mets pas souvent, il tient très chaud.

-Non, c'est pas la peine, merci.

-Bien sûr que si, je ne veux plus te voir grelotter. Tiens.

-Pose-le sur le lit, merci. Je ne vais pas me changer, on va être en retard. »

La grande blonde acquiesça et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fine montre en or qui pendait à son poignet fin. Elles attrapèrent leur sac et sortirent du dortoir pour rejoindre Honoria qui les attendait dans la salle commune.

La rumeur de l'affrontement de la veille entre Lions et Serpents avait commencé par embraser un rideau et puis le château en entier en quelques secondes. Personne n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent depuis la rentrée, et une nouvelle comme celle-là, c'était impossible à rater.

Elles arrivèrent enfin dans la salle commune où tout le monde les attendait.

« -C'est pas trop tôt.

-Merci Honoria, ta patience me touche.

-Nous sommes amies, Narcissa, c'est normal.

-Severus est déjà parti ?

-Oui, il y a dix minutes.

-Je lui avais dit de m'attendre.

-Tu le connais.

-Oui, ça pour le connaître, elle le connaît. Mieux que nous en six ans, même.

-Il suffit de parler le Severus.

-Tu le parles, toi ?

-Visiblement. Bon, on a un cours, là non ? »

Regulus déposa un regard empreint de tendresse sur la brune qui se dirigerait vers la porte en attrapant le bras de Junior. Le colosse fut secoué d'un éclat de rire en voyant la maigre tentative de Sahel pour le pousser vers la sortie. Honoria, toujours aimable, vint lui prêter main forte afin de faire bouger le géant.

« -Vous n'y arriverez pas comme ça, mesdemoiselles.

-Alors vas-y, Ô grand Evan, montre-nous.

-Prêtes ? Et Avery, le premier arrivé à la salle a le droit de casser du gryffondor au prochain match. »

Le géant fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts, imaginant parfaitement la batte entrer en collision avec la tête de l'un des adversaires.

.

Alice et Toundra attendaient Lily, remontée dans le dortoir après s'être rendue compte qu'elle avait oublié son livre pour le cours de Métamorphose. La petite brune observait la blonde du coin de l'œil. Elle la trouvait impressionnante, comme une Reine descendue parmi le commun des mortels, elle la trouvait effrayante, aussi, comme cette même Reine aux mains tâchées de sang. Toundra dut sentir le regard d'Alice sur elle car elle détourna les yeux et les enfonça dans les orbes bruns de sa camarade. Elle laissa fleurir un sourire doux sur ses lèvres. Alice y répondit maladroitement et baissa la tête. Toundra inspira et jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre.

« -Tu peux regarder l'heure tant que tu veux, Bohem, ça ne fait même pas une minute qu'Evans est montée.

-Merci, Sirius, de cette analyse.

-Je t'en prie. On a quoi là maintenant ?

-Métamorphose, tu sais, c'est marqué sur ton emploi du temps. Est-ce que tu l'as au moins regardé ?

-B…

-Ne réponds même pas à cette question. »

C'était aussi ce côté de Toundra qu'Alice trouvait imposant. Cette manière qu'elle avait eu de s'intégrer, de se faufiler dans leur maison, de donner l'impression qu'elle était là depuis toujours alors que cela ne faisait qu'un mois et demi.

Cette manière qu'elle avait de se comporter avec les Maraudeurs, inimaginable, alors qu'elle, elle balbutiait encore quand l'un d'eux s'adressait à elle, Toundra les rabrouait, les renvoyait balader, était naturelle.

Lily débarqua à cet instant dans la salle commune et James ouvrit grand les yeux avec un sourire.

« -Bonjour, Lily-jolie !

-Oui, bonjour. Bon, on y va ?

-Eh, t'as vu, Patmol, elle m'a répondu… »

Ledit Sirius approuva avec un sourire sarcastique tandis que Lily levait les yeux très hauts au ciel en continuant de marcher vers la sortie. Toundra ricana et se leva de son fauteuil pour la suivre. Alice suivit le mouvement et eut un sourire soulagé quand elle vit que Lily s'était arrêtée et l'attendait.

.

Les Serpentards attendaient devant la porte de la salle de classe et la conversation s'était rapidement portée sur le Quidditch. Les sélections allaient commencer et, cette année encore, Soren Mulciber était le capitaine et Junior était sûr d'être pris comme batteur. Evan voulait se présenter mais il hésitait, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il voulait se retrouver aussi souvent en compagnie de Walden Macnair.

Narcissa et Honoria avait décroché depuis longtemps et avait entamé leur propre discussion sur une réception qu'allait donner la famille Greengrass pendant les prochaines vacances. N'étant concernée ni par l'une, ni par l'autre, Sahel s'approcha de Severus.

« -Tu es parti bien tôt tout à l'heure.

-Il fallait que je passe à la bibliothèque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça ne va pas, je le vois.

-Si, si, ça va.

-Severus..!

-C'est juste que… Q-que…

-C'est à propos d'Evans ?

-Comment as-tu ?

-J'ai vu comment tu la regardais, c'est tout. Laisse-moi te dire que tu mérites mieux que cette pimbêche.

-Parce que c'est une Sang-de-bourbe ?

-Non, parce qu'elle se croit bien plus supérieure que ce qu'elle n'est.

-Je ne t'ai pas remerciée au fait, pour hier.

-Tu n'as pas besoin.

-Parfait. »

Sahel esquissa un sourire. Et quand elle releva les yeux, elle vit ses précieux camarades de Gryffondor arriver en troupeau.

Toundra salua Sahel brièvement sans accorder un regard pour les verts et argents. Par contre, les yeux brûlants de Black se cognèrent contre sa peau, Potter avait serré son poing et Junior et Evan s'étaient rapprochés des filles.

« -Je vois que mon _cher_ cousin n'a toujours pas digéré ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

-C'est bien dommage. Moi qui étais pleine de bonnes attentions.

-Ça se voit. »

Honoria et Narcissa éclatèrent d'un petit rire tandis que Sahel tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire moqueur face aux Lions.

.

Sahel jeta le sort d'un geste prétentieux de la main et porta son attention sur Severus à côté d'elle qui y arriva avec presque autant de facilité.

Un bout de parchemin tomba devant son nom, elle le déplia et elle soupira en voyant le gallion dessiné. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se fatiguer à jeter un regard méchant et froissa le papier.

« -Voilà ce qui t'attends toute l'année.

-Ils se fatigueront avant moi.

-Et s'ils ne se fatiguent pas ?

-Ce ne sont pas quatre idiots qui me font peur. »

.

« Sahel. »

Toundra l'avait attendue à la porte et la brune s'arrêta. Elles laissèrent leurs camarades respectifs s'éloigner et elles se firent face.

« Je veux que tu t'excuses. »

Sahel haussa un sourcil.

« -En quel honneur.

-Pour ce que tu as dit hier.

-Je ne pense pas que cela mérite des excuses.

-Si je t'écoutais, rien ne mériterait des excuses. Mais ça, si, alors je veux que tu m'en fasses.

-Non. Hors de question. Je ne me suis jamais excusée de quoique ce soit, ça ne commencera pas aujourd'hui.

-Tu devrais, Sahel. Tu sais que je suis la seule qui te soutiendra jusqu'à la toute fin.

-Tu as une bien haute estime de toi-même.

-Tu le _sais_, Sahel. Quand tout le monde t'aura laissé tomber parce que tu es invivable, moi je serais encore là. C'est inévitable.

-Tu juges, tu supposes, tu critiques.

-Tu as un problème avec le jugement des autres ?

-Seul Dieu peut me juger. »

Toundra étira ses lèvres fines en un sourire fatigué.

« -Tu te caches derrière Dieu.

-Et toi tu te caches derrière un personnage.

-Non.

-Bien sûr que si. Je ne retrouve plus l'assoiffée de sang, la folle à lier.

-Je n'ai jamais été assoiffée de sang, comme tu dis.

-Pourtant.

-Tu m'insultes, encore une fois.

-Alors c'est pour ça que je dois te présenter des excuses ?

-Exactement.

-Tu divagues.

-Non.

-Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Panier, le chaton, demain tu aurais oublié ta rancune.

-Mais, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas être aussi gentille la prochaine fois que tu me provoques. »

Sahel sourit. Cyniquement. Victorieusement.

Elle avait retrouvé un peu de cet éclat perdu au fond des yeux de la blonde. L'ancienne Toundra tirait sur la nouvelle et elles se battaient pour savoir laquelle allait vraiment faire surface.

Bientôt, tout allait pouvoir changer.

* * *

Voilà. C'est tout pour le moment (oui ça a recommencé vendredi, et j'ai regardé. Je sais.. je sais…).

Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la révélation de la partie en italique ? Maintenant que vous savez ça, devinez-vous ce qu'est la partie en italique ?

Que pensez-vous des liens qui se créent entre les Serpentards ? Et entre les Gryffondors ? A votre avis, est-ce qu'il va/doit y avoir une nouvelle bagarre bientôt ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A bientôt j'espère !

Bises

(_**EDIT**_ (Oh la la, cette note de bonheur et je vous quitte promis) : **Pretty** **Little** **Liars** recommence mardi, mon dieu ça va être génial. Et il va y avoir un spin-off de **Vampire** **Diaries** : **The** **Originals**, en automne.)


	5. Unhappy Girl

Bonjour, bonjour…

Alors oui, je suis très honteuse, j'avais promis. Et comme à chaque fois que je promets, je ne tiens rien. Donc je ne promettrai plus rien. Je suis immensément désolée du retard de ce chapitre mais j'ai eu des examens, du boulot qui m'a fait bosser de 13h à 23h sauf le dimanche, un exil de quelques semaines au Chili. Donc voilà.

Donc du coup j'ai vu beaucoup de trucs et écouté beaucoup de trucs mais je ne retiendrais de ce long temps de silence seulement deux films : **Moi**, **moche** **et** **méchant** **2** et **Monstres** **Academy**. Alors oui, ma meilleure amie et moi sommes majeures et vaccinées mais on a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller voir ces deux dessins animés deux vendredi de suite. Et c'était génial ! Vraiment. Hilarant !

Je remercie intensément :

**Tina** : Et oui Sahel devient mangemort, mais bon tu verras bien pourquoi par la suite. Bisous

**Aidoku** qui a favorisé l'Ouragan.

**Houuux** : Il y aura plusieurs affrontements entre Sahel et Toundra, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela )

**Nine** : Tu es la première à parler du passé de Sahel et Toundra, et tu tombes juste, tout est par rapport à leur passé qui se dévoilera dans les prochains chapitre.

Et également **Liily54**.

Chacune de vos marques d'attention à mon travail m'ont fait énormément plaisir et je m'excuse encore du retard que j'ai pris.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR

* * *

_Bien sûr qu'elle s'en était toujours doutée. Elle avait toujours cru que Sahel portait a même la peau la trace de sa décadence. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver face à la sombre Marque dessinée sur l'avant-bras._

_Elle fit de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes. Pour cacher la boule d'angoisse qui grandissait dans sa gorge._

_Sahel replaça délicatement le voile jusqu'à son poignet._

_« -Tu... T-tu..._

_-J'étais dans le camp des méchants. Surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne s'en serait douté._

_-Je t'ai trouvé des excuses. J'ai passé ma vie à te pardonner. À cause de... ç-ça ?_

_-Il faut croire. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de parfait. Tu le sais._

_-Il y a une différence entre être quelqu'un de parfait et ç-ça !_

_-Arrête de trembler._

_-Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a t-t... James et..._

_-Bien sûr que non. Je n'étais pas assez importante pour m'occuper d'eux._

_-J'aurais préféré que tu me dises que tu n'aurais pas voulu le faire._

_-Je n'appréciais pas assez tes petits camarades pour avoir ce genre de valeurs._

_-Tu les aurais tués, si on te l'avait demandé ?_

_-Non. Tu m'en aurais voulu. C'est la seule raison, leurs vies, je m'en fichais. Mais je n'aurais pas supporté que tu m'en veuilles à cause de quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. _

_-Ridicule ? Mais on parle de meurtre, Sahel, de la Guerre ! _

_-Ce n'était pas une Guerre, un simple combat de coqs et d'utopies fumeuses._

_-Auquel tu as pris part du mauvais côté._

_-C'est toi qui dis ça, de mon point de vue, c'était le bon côté. »_

_Toundra ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y déposa le menton. En face d'elle, Sahel la surplombait. Comme toujours. Sahel la dominait. Comme toujours._

_Toundra inspira._

_« -Pourquoi ?_

_-C'est mon problème._

_-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es devenue une... u-une..._

_-Une mangemort ? »_

_Le frisson qui agita Toundra se répercuta dans toute la pièce._

_« -Oui.  
-Donne-moi quelque chose en échange. Je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent depuis quinze ans._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-Ta vie. Entière. Depuis mon départ._

_-Très bien. »_

_Sahel sortit sa baguette de dessous une couche de voile et d'un coup, elle coucha le palais dans la noirceur du temps._

_« Tout le mérite de mon choix d'avenir revient à Sirius Black. »_

* * *

La neige avait tout recouvert. Toundra était assise sur un banc dans la cour intérieure du château, elle regardait la couverture blanche et glaciale qu'avait désormais le parc. Elle le trouva encore plus beau à cet instant. Elle adorait les paysages d'hiver, elle les trouvait reposants. Quand elle se perdait dans leur contemplation, elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle oubliait tout, elle redevenait une toute petite fille, elle se calmait.

Et surtout, elle oubliait l'ombre de Sahel au-dessus de son épaule.

Bien sûr que Sahel la connaissait mieux qu'elle-même, peut-être, certainement. C'était pour cela que la colère avait pris le dessus. Elle refusait de donner raison à la brune, elle avait quitté Bratislave avec de bonnes intentions. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de meilleur.

Sahel n'avait pas compris ce besoin viscéral de changer et faisait tout pour la faire replonger dans les entrailles de la personne qu'elle était avant. Sahel avait détesté l'idée de jouer un personnage et le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Quelque part, Sahel avait raison.

Elle laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre le mur froid derrière elle. Son cœur étouffait dans sa cage thoracique et elle avait l'impression que tous ses organes se livraient une guerre sans merci, comme si quelqu'un allait fissurer son ventre pour en sortir et hurler.

Elle brûlait de l'intérieur, son sang bouillait dans ses veines, un cri se répercutait dans son crâne.

Elle était perdue, complètement perdue, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Et Sahel qui ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« T'as pas froid ? »

Elle crut que son cœur avait bondi hors de sa poitrine et elle porta une main à sa gorge pour calmer son souffle erratique.

« -Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait peur ?

-Un peu. Je ne m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un arrive.

-T'as pas froid ?

-Non. J'aime le froid. »

James sourit. Et comme à chaque fois, elle eut l'impression de perdre pied et de se jeter intentionnellement dans un chaudron d'acide.

« -Lily te cherchait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Prévoir une sortie à Préaulard, je crois.

-Elle te l'a dit ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais qu'elle préfèrerait être enfermée à Azkaban plutôt que de me parler.

-James… »

Il avait l'air triste. Si triste. Elle n'aimait pas cette lueur de désespoir coincée dans ses yeux.

« -C'est pas grave, tu sais, tant qu'elle est là, pas très loin et que je la vois, plus belle que jamais, ça me va.

-Lily ne te déteste pas autant qu'elle le fait croire.

-P-pardon ?

-Elle déteste Potter, le vaniteux, le champion de Quidditch, le Maraudeur. Mais elle ne déteste pas James, quand il n'est pas bras dessus, bras dessous avec Sirius Black. »

Les pupilles chocolat se plantèrent dans les siennes et sa voix se fit chuchotante, rauque, tant bien qu'elle crut que ses poumons étaient devenus liquide car ils ne l'aidaient plus à respirer

« C'est vrai ? »

Elle ne put rien dire d'autre et elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres qui avaient bleuies à cause du froid mordant. Il détourna la tête, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle s'arracha à ses pensées et se leva.

« Je vais aller rejoindre ta muse. Mais attention, pas à un mot à quiconque. »

Il acquiesça et elle s'éloigna presque en courant.

.

Elle trouva Lily et Alice assises auprès du feu. Elle baissa les yeux face aux orbes vertes qui se levèrent jusqu'à elle.

« -Te voilà enfin !

-On t'a cherchée partout.

-J'étais dehors.

-Dehors ?

-Oui, j'aime bien regarder la neige, ça remet les idées en place.

-On voulait savoir si tu venais avec nous à Préaulard, la semaine prochaine. Histoire d'acheter mes derniers cadeaux et une robe pour le bal de la nouvelle année.

-Euh…

-Allez, viens, les essayages à plusieurs, c'est toujours drôle.

-Tu y vas avec Sahel, peut-être ?

-Non, ce n'est pas prévu. Mais oui, je viendrais avec vous, ça ne peut pas me faire du mal d'acheter enfin des nouveaux vêtements.

-D'ailleurs, tu as trouvé un cavalier ?

-Non, pas vraiment, non. Et vous ?

-J'y vais avec Frank.

-C'est étonnant !

-N'est-ce pas !

-Et toi, Lily ?

-J'ai eu quelques demandes, mais je ne sais pas.

-Et pourquoi pas James ?

-J-je… N-non ! Ça ne va pas !

-Oh écoute, c'est un bon danseur, il n'est pas difficile à regarder et depuis le temps qu'il te le demande, tu es sûre qu'il sera gentleman.

-Alice a de bons arguments, reconnaît-le. »

Lily inspira un bon coup.

« Il ne m'a pas demandé, cette année. »

Alice laissa tomber le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains et Toundra se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« -C'est vrai ?

-Il faut croire que depuis le temps que je lui demande de me laisser tranquille, il a enfin compris.

-C'est dommage pour toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais, Lily, très bien. Tu veux tellement passer pour une fille bien qui campe ses positions que tu n'oses même pas accepter ne serait-ce qu'un seul rendez-vous alors que tu as succombé au charme Potter depuis longtemps.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Al…

-Bien sûr que non. Tu n'arrêtes pas de te dire « Oh la la, mais je passerais pour quoi ? » alors que l'acharnement de James a fini par payer, tu t'intéresses à lui et tu es extrêmement déçue qu'il ne t'ai pas invitée. Et je le vois bien, et Toundra aussi, la façon dont tu le regardes quand tu es sûre que lui ne te regarde pas. »

Toudra fixa son amie à ses côtés, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu dire autant de mots, les uns à la suite des autres. Mais elle était plutôt d'accord avec ce qu'elle avait dit. Lily n'était pas insensible au charme des binocles.

« -Et s'il ne m…

-Il va t'inviter. »

Par Akycha, avec ce qu'elle venait de dire à James, évidemment qu'il allait inviter la rousse. Elle venait de lui redonner l'espoir qu'il avait légèrement perdu. Elle sentit, un lointain, très lointain pincement au cœur, qu'elle refoula juste après.

Elle inspira longuement. Et elle releva la tête en souriant.

.

Remus prit place à ses côtés. Il sortit un parchemin déjà bien entamé et elle soupçonna le devoir d'Histoire de la magie qu'ils devaient rendre pour le lendemain. Elle lui adressa un bref sourire avant de retourner à son propre parchemin. Lily se leva brusquement en annonçant qu'elle allait chercher un autre livre de métamorphose.

« Tu vas au bal avec quelqu'un ? »

Elle lâcha sa plume de surprise.

« -Pas vraiment, non.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé chaussure à ton pied ? Ou alors l'amour de ta vie est déjà pris ? »

Elle esquissa un petit rire. Certaines fois, elle avait l'impression que Remus lisait en elle et la connaissait mieux que personne. D'autres fois, elle pensait qu'il voulait trop jouer au psy avec elle et ça la mettait dans une colère noire.

« -Tu connais mon côté précieux, Remus.

-C'est bien pour ça que je te pose la question. En tant que préfet, je dois venir accompagné et tu connais mon côté précieux. Tu viendrais avec moi ? »

Il avait dit tout ça naturellement, comme s'il lui parlait d'un devoir ou d'un camarade. Elle resta songeuse quelques instants.

« -Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu es une bonne amie.

-Et tu n'avais pas envie de te fatiguer à chercher quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, moqueuse, tandis qu'il portait la main à son cœur.

« -Tu m'as démasqué !

-Ahah !

-Je m'excuse, très chère mademoiselle Bohem.

-Je préfère. Sinon, je serais ravie de me montrer à ton bras.

-Très bien, tu m'en vois ravi également. »

Il reporta son attention sur son parchemin. Elle essaya de faire de même et son sourire s'affaissa quand elle aperçut une masse de cheveux bruns s'approcher de jolies boucles rousses. Elle récupéra sa plume qui avait fait une petite tache d'encre dans la marge du devoir.

.

« Ca fait mal ? »

Toundra ne fut même pas surprise d'entendre la voix de la brune résonner derrière elle. Elle avait parlé en slovaque, ce qui lui laissait croire qu'elle tenait encore un peu à elle pour ne pas l'humilier devant tout le monde.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le petit rire aristocratique de la brune lui déchira les tympans et elle crut que tout son corps allait fondre quand elle le vit arriver. Ils allaient entrer en classe, elle allait se retrouver face aux Serpents et face à lui, victorieux. Bien sûr, il était venu la remercier. Et tout ce qu'elle, elle avait voulu à cet instant, c'était Sahel.

« Bien sûr. »

Introuvable. Comme à son habitude.

« -Tu n'as pas peur que tes nouveaux camarades te considèrent comme une paria parce que tu me parles ?

-Je fais ce que je veux, Toundra. Et peu importe ce qu'ils pensent.

-Tu es encore là pour moi ?

-Tu connais déjà cette réponse.

-Je vois…

-A quel point est-ce que ça te fait mal ?

-J'ai même du mal à respirer. Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ça ?

-Non. »

Elle détourna le regard du sourire confiant face à elle et fixa Sahel.

« -Tu vas au bal de la nouvelle année ?

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

-Je ne crois pas. Tu as un cavalier ?

-Evan Rosier. Et toi ?

-Remus Lupin.

-Un sang-mêlé ?

-Ne partons pas sur ce sujet, Sahel, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Pas _maintenant_.

-D'accord, d'accord, je ne dirais rien.

-Je vais à Préaulard avec Lily et Alice la semaine prochaine. Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on y aille toutes les deux, ce week-end, j'ai besoin de te parler.

-J'ai des projets, ce week-end.

-Sahel, s'il te plait, ne me fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie… J-je t'en prie… »

Sahel inspira longuement. Et quand elle ré-ouvrit les yeux, tout avait changé. Elle avait compris que Toundra était au bord de la démence et sur le point de se déchirer en deux à cause du chagrin.

« On ira boire un thé noir et tu parleras, Toundra. Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais de parler. »

* * *

Voilà, merci beaucoup de votre lecture.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous avec pensé de ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de ma petite Toundra ? Et Sahel, qui n'est pas très présente pour elle ? Et le passage en italique, donc beaucoup de vous ont pensé à une vision du futur, bien joué ! Mais Sirius Black, pourquoi ?

Voilà, à bientôt j'espère.

Bisous.


End file.
